(S3 G1) Writ in Water
"To Whom it May Concern, I would request the honour of your presence at a private function on November the 6th, 1879, hosted with the approval of Prince Bowden of Clan Ventrue. It promises to be a night of extravagant aesthetic delights, socialising, and exotic company that shall quicken even the oldest and venerable denizens of Edinburgh, and beyond. Yours in blood, Primogen Eva Stoker Clan Toreador" The first game of Season 3 It was preceded by (S2 G8) All Follow This, and Come to Dust It will be followed by (S3 G2) Don't Threaten Us With A Good Time Notable Events * A number of visitors visited Edinburgh at the invite of Eva Stoker, including Juliet Parr, Sheriff of North London; a visitor from a Kindred circus and a Transylvanian elder. * The appointment of Arthur Robinson to the position of Sheriff, and the accompanying appointment of Ronnie Carter and Sean O'Duffy as Hounds. * The naming of Ronnie Carter as 'Resourceful' by Prince Bowden * The appointment of Harris MacTíre as Primogen of Clan Brujah Headlines ● FIRE IN BONNINGTON! Number of houses burned down, extensive damage, sinkholes found beneath wreckage, 13 dead ● Tay Bridge Wreckage Clearing Continues, Architect Questioned over Safety As Forth Bridge Undergoes Construction, Architect’s reputation in ruins ● Fog Descends on London, remains for three weeks, no sign of lifting soon ● LAND WAR CONTINUES as rowdy Irish continue Land Agitations, Boycotting ● PM Disraeli’s health failing, General Election Looms in New Year, Gladstone to move for power ● Workers at The Scotsman newspaper form workers’ union, widespread boycotting of the paper ongoing ● 207 DEAD IN BLANTYRE MINING DISASTER, 92 Widows Left Behind as Mine Collapses, improper storage of explosives are to blame ● 9th FA Cup Begins, 1880 season off to a roaring start with victory for Finchley ● Crime Wave Sweeps Glasgow as union agitators turn violent, riots and looting ensue. ● Circus Comes to Edinburgh, Light Promised in these Winter Months ● Irish Rugby Football Union formed in anticipation of Home Nations Championship, to be contested in future between England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. ● Anarchist movement gains sway in Glasgow in night of broken windows and murder, villains roam the street as local police consider curfew ● Private Militia active in Dundee, HMS Erebus captain threatened at gunpoint on Victoria Dock Heardlines ● Has anyone actually seen the Ventrue Primogen? Is he even still alive? ● That fire was no accident, that house was Kat MacKenzie’s haven. ● I hear someone threatened Katherine MacKenzie and held her at gunpoint in Dundee. ● They’ve declared Highgate Cemetary in London a permanent Elysium. ● Khadir’s been seen in Glasgow, and he rules it with an iron fist, they say. ● I hear that Major Daly’s been harbouring Setites in his country estate. So has Lloyd, and a bunch of other people. ● Why hasn’t the Prince appointed a Nosferatu Primogen? Who’s the Sheriff these days?! ● Someone’s digging through that place in Portobello the Prince demolished a while back. Yeah, the place with the creepy wind around it. ● Kat MacKenzie is gonna declare for the sabbat any day now, I know it. ● MacKenzie blew up the tay bridge. ● Where did all these Setites come from? ● MacKenzie has her main haven on a warship in Dundee harbour. If that doesn’t bode poorly for our future, nothing does. ● Major Daly’s pissed, half his Newspapers aren’t even for sale in the city these days. I’d love to know who took him down a notch. ● Lotta people coming and going through the sewers of late. ● There’s a new place to bet on fights in Portobello. Some are saying it puts Smith’s in Calton Hills to shame. I wonder if MacTire is trying to muscle in? ● Someone saw an honest-to-goodness cowgirl riding through the forests last week. ● Someone’s putting on a Panto, and they’re gonna do a send-up of the Camarilla. It’ll be a doozy, and they’d do well to get the theatre declared Elysium. ● Who blew up the Tay Bridge? That was no planned demolition. ● There’s a Londoner up here selling magic trinkets, I don’t believe him though. ● The Giovani have too much power here. One of them’s in a coterie with the Prince, and he’s not even a Camarilla member! ● Someone’s living in a cave in Holyrood estate. Must be some Gangrel. ● Whatever happened to the Edinburgh Ripper? ● There’s a circus coming to town soon- That’s gotta be some Ventrue’s feeding restriction, right? Still, probably some good and weird hunting there.Category:Game